The WinterStorm is coming
by SleepEnBeauty
Summary: AUverse: Sue Storm has been called to Wakanda to help her friends with Bucky's brainwashing. Along the way she realizes that the Winter Soldier holds the missing pieces to the puzzle that will put her back together again. Can they help each other? Will the government and SHIELD end up causing greater divides?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

 _Author Notes - Marvel and all of it's characters do not belong to me, no matter how hard I wish for it. This story is going to be focused in Movieverse but it will bring in different relationships (romantic and friendship) that are AU. I hope that you all enjoy!_

 _Also - special thanks to my beta:_ _ **p**_ _ **ennyintheair1234.**_ I appreciate your help!

* * *

The light on her computer blinked red slowly. On and off, on and off, on and off…repeating till it would be noticed. It was more than a few second that passed before it was finally acknowledged and responded to. She had been sitting at her other computer and was looking at the data running across the screen in front of her; data that was coming from some work that had started on a whim. Casual conversation with friends led her thinking that she could help, something that was natural for her.

It wasn't until she turned around and reached for a pencil on the opposite side of the desk that she noticed the blinking light. A smile crossed her lips because she knew that there would only be one of three people on the other side of that light waiting for her. Pushing her chair over so that she was in front of that computer screen and then flipped open the little black case that sat very close to the screen.

A present that had been left for her that would allow everyone to talk to each other without fear of others listening in or tracing the calls. Turning on the screen it soon displayed a small message box that showed a call was coming in. Moving her mouse she accepted the call and waited for a few seconds before she saw a familiar face. A face that was smiling back at her but she could see the lines of worry and sadness that he had never really gotten good at hiding.

"Hey there handsome. How are you doing?"

The smile morphed into a grin that showed genuine affection. "Well ma'am…..seems I'm doing a bit better now that I get to see you."

Laughing, she shook her head at his words. A few small pieces of blonde hair that was currently haphazardly wrapped up with pencils fell loose. "How are you? It's been a bit since we've talked. How is everyone?"

A sense of ease washed over him while he talked, it was something that he fell into so easily with her and it had been that way since day one with them. The moment they were introduced they had just clicked. That had been seven years ago and now he considered the woman on the screen in front of him one of his closest friends.

"We're doing as well as we can be, seeing that we're in a foreign country since our home country has us labeled as terrorists." The smirk on his face reflected that it still hurt him knowing everything that had gone down the way it had. Between the fight, the government, and the events that led to everyone being declared as such…there was a lot of anger, hurt, and other emotions he wasn't quite ready to admit to.

"Well…at least you still have your humor about it all." She understood his frustration and pain and in truth if they were in the same place she would be hugging him right then.

"Well, there's at least that." He chuckled and let out a slow breath. "I have a favor to ask of you and it's a big one too. I'm going to need you to think long and hard before answering me on this because with everything that's going on right now, this could….no…. this probably will put you in a bad spot with some people."

She just raised an eyebrow at him but didn't reply. "I need you to come out here and help. They're helping with his arm but…" he trailed off and sighed. "It's the other issues that he's concerned with that no one is sure about. You're the smartest person I know when it comes to these things plus there's the point that you're also one of a handful that I trust."

Sitting back in the chair she listened to him talking about how he needed her help and how she was one of the few he trusted. That was a lot attached to all of that but he was right, this question probably would put her in a bad spot with some people. The irony of all of this was that she was already currently working on ideas and thoughts that she had and that was part of the data that she had previously been reviewing when the call came in.

After her last conversation, the decision to start looking at some ideas seemed natural. Looking around for a moment she just took in her surroundings and considered it all. It would simple enough to share this with her brother before she left so they would still be able to check in. Her eyes moved back to the screen and could see that he was waiting for an answer.

"I'm in."

"Sue…"

"No, Steve... I'm in. Let the others know. Tasha can pick me up at whatever arranged place we decide on. I'll let Johnny know what's going on…to a minimum and give him the device so we can keep in contact. Plus as it is, Tasha and I talked last month and I had already started running some data and ideas…."

Her voice trailed off as the little smirk came back to his mouth. "So you've already been working on 'ideas' for a month now. Why, am I not surprised?" His face grew serious again, "Sue, I mean it…"

"Steve. I'm in."

He nodded. "Okay. I'll talk to Natasha and let her know what's going on. I think if you can get to London that should be good enough and we can pick you up there."

"Okay, I'll pack what I'll need and be ready to go in a day or two. I'll let you know what I'll land in London but….. I have a favor to ask in return."

Steve raised his own eyebrow and waited to hear what she would ask.

"Bruce…."

He sighed a little but nodded, "If he'll come….then yes."

"Just tell him I'm going there and I'm calling in one of the IOU's I have from him." She would get him there because she was tired of worrying about him and wanted to know that he was safe and far, far away from the hands of Ross.

Steve chuckled and nodded, "Will do. Ping me back when you're leaving and I'll let the others know. Sue…" he grew serious for a moment because he knew what she was doing and what she was putting herself into, even if she didn't fully grasp it yet.

"I know and you don't have to. I'll call when it's settled on my end." Giving him a wink before disconnecting and then closing the case. Looking back at the computer she had been working on and thought of the call that just took place. Reaching over she picked up her cell phone and pushed the button for her brother and pushed back to computer she had been working on. "Johnny…hey, yeah I know. Listen…we need to talk. Can you come over to my place?" 

* * *

Phew...first chapter is out of the box. I hope that you all liked it and are interested in what else is to come down the pipeline. There are so many more ideas and I've already got 1 more chapter done and 2 more that I'll be putting under the microscope for reviewing. I'd love to hear from you, so please drop a little review at the bottom!


	2. Chapter 2

_Author Notes - Marvel and all of it's characters do not belong to me, no matter how hard I wish for it. This story is going to be focused in Movieverse but it will bring in different relationships (romantic and friendship) that are AU. I hope that you all enjoy!_

 _Also - again, special thanks to my beta:_ _ **p**_ _ **ennyintheair1234.**_ I appreciate your help!

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

His fingers slowly flexed open and closed while staring at them. In truth he thought that he would never see fingers on this side again. Looking up at the nurse that was finishing up whatever the hell she was doing as he examined his newly given fingers. "In a day or two the synapsis should all be connected as before. Till then, do not over use or over stress the arm. Treat it was you would a once broken arm that just came out of a cast."

The nurse gathered her belongings and headed out of the room as his eyes once more continued to watch in wonder and a brief amount of amazement the fingers he had been given once more. "I see that the King's team finished earlier than projected."

His head shot up at the sound of the voice entering into the room and he laid his eyes on Steve. "Just." Part of him was still struggling with the whole idea and concept of know that they were both alive and in this new time. That the man in front of him was the scrawny boy that had been his best friend back in Brooklyn.

Steve walked closer and took a look at the new arm that the Wakandans had restored to him. "Well, it looks good. Almost identical you know….minus that whole Red Russian Star on the side." That got a smirk from Bucky. "Well, I heard that the whole fall of Communism happened and thought hey...why not." Then Steve chuckled. "Well...it's good to have you whole once more."

Those words had the smirk falling from Bucky, "I'm not though." Lifting his eyes he looked once more at that man in front of him. "They can still get to me. By saying those words I can be triggered just like I had been before." Steven shook his head. "For now but I've called in some outside help for that part." He watched Bucky straighten right up. "What?"

Stepping back from the examining table, he headed back to the door. "Walk with me. I'll explain." Waiting for a few moments before Bucky slid from the table and they began a slow walk out of the room and out of the medical building. Wakanda was beautiful, to say the very least. It was like an oasis in the middle of the jungle. Waterfalls, beautiful jungles with birds flying above, the buildings that seemed to be one with the nature and look like the earth had formed them herself rather than being made by the hands of man.

Walking down the path with Bucky he couldn't help but think just how lucky they were that the offer to come here had been extended. This is where everyone came after they had been rescued from the Raft, which had been made easier with some help from the King's help. "Soon after they pulled me from the ice and I was once again settling back into New York, Tony had me come over to Stark Tower one night. I don't remember the reason why but knowing him it was probably to show off something. He was having a little 'gathering' he called it. More people than I cared to be around but I'm grateful that I went because that was the night that I meant who I think this is the most kind and sweet woman that I've ever met", he chuckled a little, "she might even give my mother a run." Glancing over at Bucky he could see that his old friend was clearly listening to him.

"She does a lot of research on genetics and other science things that I don't know a whole lot about but she's also…" he thought for a moment to think of the right word, "unique."

That made Bucky raise an eyebrow, "Unique?"

Steve nodded his head. "Very but that's not for me to explain. I've asked her to come here and help with the brainwashing." Bucky couldn't help but go on guard at the thought of a 'scientist' doing anything that involved his brain cause it just turn out so well the last time that happened. "Steve….I don't think…"

"Listen." Steven paused and looked over at Bucky while they stopped walking. "She's a good person. Different than anyone I've ever known. Kind, Gentle...even when she talks sciencey she doesn't make me feel stupid like some do…" hello Tony, he thought. "She's become one of my closest friends, Buck. I started to ask her to come here and before I could even finish the request she was already agreeing."

Bucky watched Steve's face for a moment and could see he genuinely cared for this person and that was saying a lot. "So...what is she like?"

Steve grinned and started walking once more with Bucky. "She's got this brother that is really fiery…."

Susan was sitting in the hotel room that she had checked into an hour ago. There was three hours before she needed to be at the rendezvous point to meet up with Natasha for the flight to Wakanda. The conversation with Johnny had been interesting to say the very least. 

_**~2 days ago~**_

Johnny came strolling into her office with all the bravado that he usually did. Just strolling around like he owned everything and everyone else should just be pleased and blessed that he was there gracing them with his presence. Her brother had an ego that could rival Tony Stark and that really was saying something. Ego aside, she loved her brother very much and when he was around, he had a way of making her smile and laugh.

"Okay...I'm here Suze...what's going on?"

Motioning at the chair across from her she tilted her head for him to join her. When he finally sat down she lifted her finger to her mouth to tell him to be quiet before she reached over and flipped open the little case once more. Once she saw the blinking light on it she looked back at him.

"This is important, Johnny and it's very...very important that you say nothing." She was prepared for his smart response but for once he just watched her. "This", she motioned toward the case, "was a present from Natasha. It lets me talk to her and Steve and the others without people being able to listening or trace. I flipped it on now because this conversation needs to remain between you and I."

"Okay. So ...what exactly are we talking about, Suze?"

She let out a breath, "Steve called me. He needs help with Bucky so I'm going to be flying to Wakanda to help. Well actually I'm going to fly to London and Tasha is going to pick me up somewhere and then fly me to Wakanda."

The humor on Johnny's face faded as her words settled in. "Sue...if you go there…."

Sue nodded her head, "I know but they're my friends and they need help."

"But I need you here too! We're family, Sue."

Leaning over she squeezed Johnny's hand. "I know and I'm not leaving you. I'm just going there for a bit to help. You and I both know that you've wanted some big sister freedom and after everything that happened with Reed…." she trailed off and sighed a little.

"He never fucking deserved you." he said, interrupting her and meaning every single word of it. For that moment, Sue felt so much love for her brother.

"...and with everything that happened...I think a little time away will be good for all of us. Consider this a vacation for you and me." Sue grinned, "Total freedom for you."

Johnny didn't look quite as happy as she would have hoped he would have. "Suze. This is not a vacation. There is a lot danger and things going on right now. I don't like the idea of you getting tangled up in this whole mess that the Avengers and SHIELD are wrapped up in.

Sue leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Two of my best friends are Avengers. I'm already tangled up in it." Then she started to explain to him about the little device and how it would work so they could keep in touch. 

_**~Present~**_

Sitting back on the bed she looked at the rolling suitcase that was against the entertainment center in the room. The room was booked for three days, wanting to make whomever might be 'tracking' her would think she was actually taking a vacation.

She felt the buzzing in her pocket and pulled out her phone to look at it.

 _Head to St. James Park. Bandstand. Look for the blue garbage can._

Okay, she was on her way. Next stop, Wakanda.

* * *

I hope that you're all liking the story so far! I have more that I'm working on so I'm hoping to get the chapters loaded up rather quickly. As always, I would appreciate any reviews you would be so kind as to leave. THANK YOU :D


	3. Author's Note

Hi Everyone. Just wanted to let you know that I am continuing the story - I've just made the decision to move it over to my new 'writing home - Archive of our Own. I've reworked the first two chapters and added so more!

I'm over there as TheMadHatty and the title of the piece is WinterStorm In The Distance

If you like the story - please come over there and continue it with me :)


End file.
